I Can't Be Dreaming
by melodymaker06
Summary: Sequel to Am I Dreaming? Cowritten w/ dot823. AU. Bella is safe, now that she's a vampire, or so they thought, until Alice had a vision. They are split up once again, and are forced to trust the Volturi. Nothing can go right, or maybe it can?
1. Chapter 1

**M/N: Hey!! I did change my penname, it is now melodymaker06, so the A/Ns for me will be M/Ns. Here's I Can't Be Dreaming.**

**Chapter 1: BPOV**

It's been almost a year since I was changed. A year since I was able to be with my Edward forever.

It had been peaceful, thankfully. What had happened before the change was too much, from Edward leaving, to the Volturi, to the confrontation with the werewolves. I could only remember these events vaguely. The memory of my change was the most vivid memory in my mind.

My bloodlust was becoming less and less of a problem, but I still struggled yet. I hadn't hurt anybody yet, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I had no special power, at least, not special to me. Edward still couldn't read my mind, and Carlisle thinks that that is my power, possibly magnified because of the change. He had been testing my power, my ability to block, to see what I could do. It was nothing different than what it was like when I was human.

As I was reflecting on the past year, Edward entered the room.

"Hello, my love," he said to me.

"Hello," I replied, a little downcast for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me. He always knew if something was going on with me.

"I'm just thinking…about what's happened since I was changed. It's been almost a year."

"Don't say you're regretting it!" Edward told me, with a deep frown on his still handsome face.

"I would never do that!" I replied. I looked at him and smiled, "You know that I can't live without you. I thought we sorted that out before my change!"

"Yes."

Edward leaned down on me and started kissing me. I kissed him back.

Being with him still felt magical, as if it wasn't me that was supposed to be there.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he replied, "More than you will _ever_ know."

We started kissing again when we heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

Edward and I rushed downstairs to find Alice standing there, a blank expression on her face. She was having a vision.

"Alice! What happened?" Edward quickly asked her for me. He could easily see what was happening by reading her mind, "What did you see?"

"Victoria," She replied, "I saw Victoria, and she was throwing something into a fire. The fire was purple, and in it she was throwing Bella's head!"

**M/N: Cliffhanger!!! Sorry if this chapter was boring, but it was a better alternative than actually day by day or month by month explaining what had happened. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D/N ok…just want to say…I'm SO sorry that this has taken us soooo long…I kept forgetting about it…so blame me, not mel (a.k.a. Kait...we'll be saying mel, melody, etc instead of kait now, sry if that confuses people...)…**

I Can't Be Dreaming

**_Chapter Two: EPOV_**

_No! This can't be real! Why can't Victoria leave us alone? My family was just starting to get back to normal, then she has to interrupt us again?! _Esme was thinking this.

The others had similar thoughts, all hating Victoria. They hadn't even seen it. I have to find a way to save Bella, but how? Skimming through all the ideas I could think of, watching as Alice understood to replay the vision until it changed for the better, nothing was working! Not a single thing! Maybe if we…

The vision changed. Bella was safe. But she was in a cloak like_ theirs._

But we can't!

The vision changed back.

"Edward, it's the only way," Alice warned me, sadly.

"What's the only way?" Emmett asked.

I stiffened. There was NO way I would send Bella to _them!_ I skimmed some more ideas, but I was soon out, and the vision wouldn't change to what it did change to when I thought of _that_. I guess that it is true, we have to send Bella, there's no other way to save her. None.

"Volturi," I choked out. I hung my head in defeat. I couldn't imagine sending Bella there. What would happen?

Everyone was silent.

**D/N are Mel and I annoying or WHAT? Two cliffies in a row! Mwahaha…well, Mel has a MUCH better memory than I do, so she'll hopefully get the next chappie up before 2 weeks go by… maybe she'll get it up really really quickly! Yaaay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**M/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody (from America and I think Canada?). Here's chapter 3!!**

**_Chapter 3: BPOV_**

"The Volturi?" I whispered. Although my memories from when I was a human were not so great, I was filled in on the events preluding my change.

"Yes," Alice replied, "that's the only way Edward. You know it."

"It may be the only way, but I still do not like it. What about-" Edward started to say.

Alice shook her head, "I told you, it needs to be done."

"Fine," Edward replied angrily, "but somebody will go with her."

"We'll figure that out later Edward," Carlisle said, "First we need to call the Volturi to let them know that Bella is coming."

Carlisle went to the phone and dialed a number. He then put it onto speaker phone so we could all hear it.

"Hello," a voice said, "Is it Carlisle?"

"That's Aro," Edward whispered into my ear, realizing that I would not recognize his voice.

"Yes," Carlisle responded, "And the rest of my family."

"Of course!" Aro exclaimed, "Now, what is the purpose of your phone call?"

"We have a favor to ask of you and the Volturi," Carlisle told him.

"Really. What would you like?"

"Well, we would like to know if Bella could stay with you for a while," Carlisle said to him, "We are worried about, well, a threat to Bella's life."

Alice's face became blank. She was having a vision. She came out of it quickly though, "They will say yes," Alice told us all.

"We all think that would be a wonderful idea," Aro told us, "Now, when will you be coming?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward and then Edward nodded. I assumed that Carlisle told Edward a specific time in his thoughts.

"Bella will be there in two days," Carlisle said to Aro.

"Of course. See you then Bella!"

Carlisle ended the call and looked at all of us, Edward and I specifically.

"Let's go Bella!" Alice called cheerfully, "We have your bags to pack!"

I groaned and glanced at Edward, "Please, save me."

"Nope, sorry," Edward said grinning at me. He did not want to get on Alice's bad side. One glance at my face changed his answer, "Well..."

"No Edward. You'll get your time with her," Alice said before dragging me up to the room Edward and I had.

* * *

I was hugging Edward as hard as I could. I did not know when I was going to see him again.

"I'll miss you," I told him, "So, so, so much."

"I'll miss you too love," he replied, "but we will talk. It will not be the same as before."

We both shuddered, thinking of the seperation that had happened. I remembered it as a dark hole in my human life, the part that I could remember.

"And you'll have Kate there to help you in case something goes wrong," Edward said to me.

Kate, from the Denali Coven, was coming with me. She would not be in the castle, but she would be in Volterra. The Volturi would, no doubt, know that she was there anyways.

Kate and I boarded the plane silently. We did not know what to say to each other. I planned to hold my breath the entire way to Italy. I felt that I had good enough control not to attack every human on the plane, but there was no sense in tempting it.

We sat down in our seats, first class of course thanks to Alice, and waited there for everybody to board, and then for the plane to take off. My mind drifted to those hours that I had left after I knew I was going to the Volturi, and then finally being seperated from Edward.

I had argued with them, of course. I did not want to be gone from Edward. Finally though, Edward made me see reason. I have a feeling Jasper had something to do with calming me down though...

After Alice had left me, after packing many extremely large suitcases of clothing, with Edward, we just talked, and well, kissed too. Neither of us could bear the thought that we would be seperated once again. We knew how much trouble that could cause sometimes.

The flight attendants voice over the loudspeakers brought me out of my thoughts. "Please fasten your seatbelts securely. Please, do not get up out of your seat until the pilot has declared it safe..." I tuned her out, already knowing that if something happened to the plane, Kate and I would survive.

We waited on the tarmac for the plane to take off. The plane started to move, and suddenly we were in the air.

I was, and Kate too, on my way to Italy, and to the vampire "royalty". The Volturi.

**M/N: There you go! Sorry, there's another cliffhanger...don't worry though. You'll soon learn about Bella's life with the Volturi...after dot writes her chapter...Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D/N well, odd, huh? Takes us about 2 weeks just to put up the second chapter, then we give you another that day, and this one before Monday! Just to tell you…after this one, you'll have to get used to some time, AT LEAST a few days until the next chapter…Mel(I used to call her Kait, but with her name changed…) is going on vacation.**

I Can't Be Dreaming

As Bella got on the plane, I felt a little hole growing where my still heart should be. I had to remind myself multiple times that she will be okay, that it's for her safety. Everyone looked at me cautiously, like they thought I would explode. No, they thought I was going to break down in dry sobs, and never get up, until I had Bella back.

"Let's get to work," was all I could say.

We went home and started to plan exactly how we were going to get rid of Victoria. This time, it would be for forever.

______________________________________________________________________________

After a period of arguing, we had completed our plan.

"Okay, so the plan is that we split up, Rosalie, Esme, and I, in one group, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett in the second, and then you stay home, in case she comes near here," Carlisle started summarizing the plan, "if we find her, we'll make a wide circle around her, tighten, and attack, then we'll call you, so you can call Bella. And if she's around here, and you find her, call us first, so we can help, then we'll get her together, and you call Bella."

Everyone knew the plan, but he repeated it. He was actually talking to me, but that is because Esme wants to make sure I have a certain part hammered into my brain, even if it happens the first time I hear it anyway.

_Remember to call us Edward, I don't need a son to die, _she thought to me.

_Edward, if you go after her alone, and die, no one will want to look in Bella's eyes, ever. Not in a century, not in ten centuries. _Alice.

I blocked out the clatter of their minds, I didn't need to hear all of them telling me what I already knew.

After this, I decided to write Bella a letter, a few other in the Denali clan were going to help out by going over to Italy to give Kate the letter, to then give Bella, so I can still talk to my Bella.

_Dear Love,_

_We have made a basic plan of how we will kill Victoria, and it shouldn't take long._

_It was odd, after you left, because everyone was thinking I would fall apart. I will admit, I was close, but I will see you again, I know I will. I'm able to pull myself together by thinking of how we sent those letter, of how we'll be able to send them this time, and by thinking about how we were able to come together last time._

_Sometimes I wish I could just dream about you, wish I could sleep, and that when I closed my eyes, you, as a human, with lovely deep chocolate brown eyes, and the face of an angel, and of you now, pale as I am, as lovely as Rosalie, in a brunette form, a sweet face, freesia-scented, ever-so-slightly, body, and topaz eyes._

_I now get why you used to say that I dazzled you, your eyes make me melt, make me want to kiss you, no matter who we're near. You have the voice of an angel as well, though it is no different than when you were human. If I were human, my heart would be beating at an unhealthy speed, I may have had a heart attack._

_I hope you don't regret what we did now, there is no turning back. You were in so much pain, I thought I would cry, if I had tears. Your wishes for us to stop the fire, those first few moments, when I knew that I could stop it, were extremely difficult. Emmett had to hold me back._

_Why, will you tell me, must Victoria bother us? Every time we're getting back to normal, she does something. She told the Volturi, now she wants to kill you, because they didn't, what would she do next? That is why we need to kill her. Carlisle wishes we didn't have to, but he knows that if we left her alive, she would never leave us be, we would be her favorite family to torture, you would be killed, I wouldn't be far behind you._

_No one knows this, but Alice and I, we saw you safe, yes, but you had the cloak of a Volturi Guard, a higher level, not as dark as Janes, but close to hers. Whatever you do, Bella, remember me, remember what they eat, and don't let them make you want to be a part of the Guard. Never do it, Bella._

_I have nothing else to tell you, nothing I haven't said already, other than words about how much I love you._

_I will see you soon, Love,_

_E._

**D/N ok, Mel is officially out of commission for a few days. Well, she's actually just on vacation, but she can't go on anyway. Read my stories if you want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**M/N: Another update!! YAY!!!**

The plane to Volterra finally landed after the long, boring ride there. The other passengers started to wake up, so Kate and I copied them. There was no reason to bring attention to ourselves.

Kate and I were among the first people off of the plane, so of course, we had the longest wait for the luggage. Thanks to Alice, I had a couple of large bags with me, while Kate only had one. Because of that, we were waiting for my bags after Kate got hers.

As we stepped outside, I glanced up at the sky. Luckily, it was cloudy, so we wouldn't need to worry about the sun.

There was a large limo parked right next to the door. A man was standing in front of it with a sign that said Cullen. I sighed. Of course the Volturi would have a car come pick me up.

I went towards the man and the car, leaving Kate behind. It was planned that Kate wouldn't actually go with me to the Volturi, but rather stay outside in case something happened.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," the man said. I wondered if he was a vampire, or one of those humans that the Volturi always had working for them.

"Hello. You're to take me to the Volturi?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes. Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes."

I climbed into the limo, and the man went around to the drivers side.

I stared out the window, just watching the people that we passed. Most were harmless tourists taking pictures of everything they saw.

"Mrs. Cullen, we're here."

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even pay attention to where we were at. The limo pulled up to an impressive looking gate which swung open as we passed through it.

The limo pulled right up to the door and the man got out of the car. He went to my door and opened it for me. _He's not a vampire, _I thought, _he is not fast enough._

The human took my bags and showed me in the door. He brought me to a room where he told me to wait. He would take my luggage up to my room.

I stood there for a time, looking around the room I was in. It was magnificent, but a little cold. It needed a touch of warmth, something that Esme could do if she was there.

"Bella, my dear! You're here!" A voice called. I turned and saw Aro. Right behind him was Marcus and Caius. Caius didn't look very happy with Aro, as usual.

"Hello Aro. Thank you for giving me a place to stay while the mess with Victoria is sorted out."

"Of course! I would never turn down something I could do to help dear Carlisle and his family."

I didn't reply to that, not knowing what to say.

"Well, can I assume that you're thirsty?" Aro asked me.

I realized that the back of my throat was burning from thirst. Being around so many humans for so long on the plane here did not help quench it either. "Yes, I am. Are there any places that I could hunt?"

"Yes," Aro replied.

* * *

I sat in my room, feeling more depressed than ever. I missed Edward, and the rest of my family.

Aro was kind to me, but I had a feeling that he wants to use me for something, and Caius and Marcus just ignored me.

I went to the dresser and took The Merchant of Venice off of it. Reading one of my favorite stories would do me some good.

I got into the story. I felt like Bassanio, wanting Portia, or in my case Edward. I was alike in that I would do anything to be with Edward, and Bassanio would do anything to marry Portia. I sighed at the likeness, and then continued reading.

A soft knocking interrupted me.

"Who is it?" I asked. I did not want to deal with Aro anymore.

"Kate," the soft voice replied, "I have something for you."

I opened the door and saw Kate. I hugged her, finally seeing a face that I liked.

"What do you have for me?" I asked her.

"A letter from Edward. He sent it to me, thinking that the Volturi would probably read it if he sent it here."

I took it from her, and tears sprung from my eyes. This letter would comfort me so much.

"Thank you Kate. Would you like to stay here awhile?"

"No, I should leave. I want to be out of here as soon I as can."

"Alright."

Kate turned around and left, shutting the door behind her.

I sat down on the bed and read the letter Edward had wrote for me.

_Dear Love,_

I read through it, and it reminded me of the letters he left for me on my windowsill when I was still human. I remembered those letters vividly, as I had reread them after my change. After he told me about some of the events that I had forgotten, Edward had gone back to my house to get them for me.

After reading through the letter, I sat down at the desk that was in the room to write one back to him. I would find a way to get this letter to Kate, so she could get it to Edward.

It started,

_Edward,_

**M/N: Hey people!! Just so you know, I don't know how fast me and dot will be able to update in the next couple of weeks. Finals are coming up (ugh), plus holidays, etc, so it will be busy! But we will try to update as soon as possible...**


	6. Chapter 6

**d/n hey people, sorry it took so long for me to beta that last chapter, mel wrote it last weekend, but I kept forgetting to beta it, I don't know when you'll get this, other than some time in between now and hopefully the finals. After that, hopefully she'll write a lot, and I'll write a lot, then we can hopefully get it done sooner rather than later!**

I Can't Be Dreaming

_Edward,_

_I am glad you have a plan, but please, be careful. You do not know what Victoria will do, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you, or the rest of our family. _

_Please, do not fall apart as I did during that dark time, don't be like me. We will return to each other after Victoria isn't a threat. It will just take time, and we have forever together._

_How could I dazzle you? You are the most magnificent person that I have met, and I'm just me. I don't think that I'm capable of dazzle._

_I'm sorry for causing you the pain you felt when I was changed. Could it have been greater for you than me? I, luckily, will not have to feel this, as my love, you are already immortal. Are already a vampire, so that pain, of watching the one I love go through it, I will not have to suffer. _

_I agree with Carlisle, that I would rather nobody was killed, but I do know that this is necessary. You are right, in the fact that she would never leave our family alone. Please though, if something happens to me, do not kill yourself. Please, I'm begging you. Please, promise me that. Promise me that you won't go somewhere, and have another vampire kill you, because I would not be able to live with myself if you did that because of me._

_I would never become part of the Volturi Guard. And I would never, could never, forget you, and the rest of our family. You all are such a large part of my life, the most important part of my life, that it would never become possible. I could never forget what they eat, because it is so vile, and just plain wrong._

_Aro and the others have been trying to get me to try the human blood, but I have told them no, and they have done what I asked, for now. I am worried though, that they may present an event that I might succumb to the bloodlust, that I might not be able to resist. Please, if that happens, try not to judge me. You know even better than I the want, the need, for blood. For a human's blood. _

_That is all at the moment, and I miss you so much. This is not as bad as before though, because I know that we will be back together. Keep yourself safe, for me. Don't do something dangerous that could get you killed, because like you with me, I couldn't live without you._

_Bella_

I read the first of many letters Bella had sent me. She seemed happiest in this one, though she was still not happy. The rest she talked a lot about them trying to get her to drink a humans blood, kill a human.

I always felt a pain when I read her letters. She told me not to be like her, to not fall apart while she was gone, but how could I not, when she's gone for so long? It's been almost a month and a half!

Why is she so sad? I don't want her to be sad? Why would I tell her about all that when she barely remembered? Why must she be so sad? I don't want her to feel like that, ever! I feel like an idiot, I am an idiot, why did I get her letters from her room! They were fine where they were! No, I got them to hide the evidence that I was a vampire. If I had left those letters from the darker times and Charlie found them, something horrible could have happened. I let her read them though, why?

She's being so strong now, telling me not to cry, not to go into a black pit of despair, so much braver now that she is a vampire. I should have made her stay with Jacob. After the Volturi left, I could have made plans to talk with her and send letters back and forth as she was on the reservation.

I was an idiot, and thanks to me, she's being told to drink a humans blood, almost forced to do so.

Why would she think I would judge her? She's my angel, she wanted to be with me, she loves me, and I love her back. I have killed many more humans than she can remember. I had spent years away from them, killing true monsters, but someone must have loved them, at one time or another.

I can't stand reading about her being so sad, it hurts so much.

I had sent letters to her, telling her not to do it, to not drink the blood, and to stay strong. They still let her hunt, but they only let her do so every once in a while, taking more time in between every time.

I can't stand this anymore, I need a run, and as I run, maybe I'll find something to break. I'm too angry to be careful, I need to get out of this house.

I ran, and ran. If branches hit me, I let them get shattered, I lifted a few tree, threw them around, kicked a few down, but not too many in one area, and always the older ones.

I saw a flash of fire, only a second later. Maybe it wasn't fire?

**a/n I had a hard time making this exciting…but this'll do! There are a lot more fillers now, but don't worry about the amount, there won't be too much, it won't be TOO boring…lol…you may be able to get another one today, if Mel decides to write her chappie and I beta it today…**


	7. Chapter 7

**M/N: Sooo sorry this took so long to get out. School is hectic (because teachers _have_ to assign projects the week before finals!!!)**

I sat in my room, like I had been doing for a while. That's all that I ever seemed to do while in Volterra. Just lie on the, unneeded, bed awake, with the occasional hunting break. Was there no end to this monotonaty? I was bored out of my mind, and it's not like I could do anything! I couldn't even sleep!

I heard a knock on my door. I assumed that it was Kate. She had been coming every so often to give me a letter from Edward, or just to talk. "Come in," I said.

The door opened, and the person walked in. "Aro wants you," they said.

I sat up. It wasn't Kate. Instead, standing there, was another vampire. He happened to be quite short, I noticed.

"Okay," I replied, and stood up. He left the room and I followed him down the stairs into what I guess would be considered the throne room.

Aro was standing there, flanked, like usual, with Caius and Marcus. Were they ever really apart? I wondered. It didn't seem like it. Aro seemed in a particularly cheerful mood...I should be worried...

"Bella, dear! Your eyes are looking a little black!"

"Yes," I replied. _And that's because you won't let me hunt very much_, I wanted to add, but I resisted the urge. Getting Aro mad at me would only help whatever plans he had, and that would not help me in the slightest.

"Well, we've decided to give you a little bit of a snack, to help you survive your thirst until you go hunting again."

"Really?" I said. I looked around for the animal, but then slowly came to realize that he wasn't offering me an animal's blood.

"Bring them in!" Aro called out. A door opened, and a group of people walked in, all holding cameras. Tourists, obviously.

"Aro, no-" I started to say, but then I stopped, because the people stopped, and I could smell their blood. It was so enticing, that I am surprised that I did not jump at them right away. Aro wanted me to drink their blood, but, I couldn't, could I?

"No, no, no," I kept saying to really nobody. I think that I was just saying it to try to comfort myself, thinking that if I repeated it over and over, it would come true.

"Bella, you will have to give in sometime," Aro told me.

He motioned for one of the tourists to come closer. The man asked, "Who are you?" He did not want to come closer, as he could sense the danger coming from us. His instincts told him to stay away.

Nevertheless, he came closer, physically unable to stay away. That is why, or rather how, vampires get our prey. They are too amazed to run away from us. As he got closer, the smell of his blood enveloped me, inviting me to drink it.

"No, no," I was still repeating to myself. Soon, the pain in my throat got too intense. _I need that blood, without it, I could do something that I will really regret later_, I reasoned with my inner conscience. I couldn't stop myself.

I started to jump towards my prey, but I then heard an angelic voice in my head, _Bella, no! You cannot succumb. You are stronger than this! Please, if not for yourself, then do it for me._

It was Edward's voice. His pure, angelic voice. I had to stop myself. I backed away from the tourist, who was now looking strangely at me.

My thirst begged me to go back. Begged me for one sip. _Bella, I know you can do this. You will not do as I did so many years ago. You will not become a monster, _Edward's voice told me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Aro asked.

"No, Aro, I will not do it. I will not be a monster like you." Even as I said this, I felt myself still wanting to jump at the man, to jump at all of the humans in the room! But I couldn't. Edward asked me not to, and I won't. Even if it was just his voice in my head.

I backed away slowly, and then turned and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I could not stand the smell any longer. If I stayed there, I would have given in to my instincts, which is the one thing that I never want to do around a human.

Even though I was running, I could still hear Aro say to either Caius or Marcus, "She will give in. It is just a matter of time without being able to hunt until she cracks."

I kept running to my room. Trying to block out the screams of the humans that I could hear ringing in my ears during the Volturi's meal.

I had nowhere else to go, except for my room. If I left, Victoria might find me, and that would break Edward's heart. But I do not know how much longer I could stay there, with Aro pressuring me constantly to join them. To join the Volturi. But that is something that I would never do. I think that that would break Edward's heart even more than if I got killed by Victoria.

**M/N: Sorry this ch. is somewhat short! You have to admit though, that there was a lot of action (kinda). Review please!!  
As a side note, I don't know when dot and I are going to be able to get chapters out, mostly because of finals, and then the holidays are coming up as well, but we will try to update as much as we can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**D/N hey, I know Mel put up a new chapter not long ago, from when I'm writing this, but I don't know when you guys are getting THIS either…hopefully it'll be fun for you to read! Finals start tomorrow, just to tell you…Oh, and Mel wants me to mention latuacananta4him and cpagirl because you've both been really nice and reviewed every chapter!!**

I Can't Be Dreaming

I was right. That so called 'fire' I had seen earlier wasn't at all a fire. I had started to run back, having left my cell at home, so I could call them and tell Carlisle and everyone that she's here, but I decided that I didn't want to.

I ran back, too angry to care that I could die, too blind to see how this would hurt Bella. I wasn't going to die anyway, I would kill this villain, and quickly.

Luckily for me, I was down wind, she couldn't smell me. I would have the element of surprise and Victoria would be gone.

I jumped at Victoria, but as I jumped, I misplaced a foot and snapped a branch. She spun around and jumped back, all in a couple of milliseconds.

"I have a right to kill that little brat!" she stated, making me flinch, "You killed my James, I can kill your mate too!"

Why did she have to use the word mate? We aren't wild animals, or my family isn't, we aren't savage monsters who can't really love. I don't know why I cared anyway. She needed to die, and to leave my family alone.

"Will you ever leave my family alone? You won't be killing Bella any time soon, just leave us alone!" I growled at her, too angry to care how selfish that sounded.

_I won't stop until my existence is over, brat!_ She thought, and jumped at me.

I jumped back, barely avoiding her claw-like nails, and pounced back at her. She rolled out of the way and growled at me, turning around and getting into a defensive stance. Circling her, growling, I grew closer to her, letting her mind race with thoughts. Should she run? Kill me? Will she be able to run or kill me before I kill her? No.

She let out a cat-like hiss and pounced seemingly at me, but as I hopped out of the way, she kept running. She kept running, but she wasn't running very gracefully and managed to leave small traces of herself, a strand of fire-like hair, a hand shaped dent in a tree from her not being gentle with it while running past, crumpled leaves in the shape of her feet, and more.

I ran after her, until she almost ran across the border into werewolf grounds. I could smell their pungent sent mixed with that of humans and wild life, and Victoria did too. She took a quick U-turn, not wanting to run into whatever stank as much as that territory, and all I had to do was move over a few feet and she was in front of me. I growled, my eyes reflected in hers looked crazed and like molten topaz. Was this what Bella meant by dazzling? It didn't seem to work on Victoria. All that was in her eyes was fear, a lot of fear and a bit of anger. No love, no good feelings, and her thoughts matched. Fear for her life, not that I will go unpunished for killing her 'mate'. James wasn't even in her mind. Anger at me for catching her and at the mysterious scent for just being there.

"Are you ready to give in, Victoria? Are you ready to die for your deeds?" I growled at her, I was sounding more like an animal the more I thought of how many people she had killed and how she wanted to go after my angel. Of how she supposedly loved a psychopathic serial killer. Of how she was even more psychotic than James.

"Maybe I am," she hissed in pure hatred at me, "Maybe I'm _not_."

As she said the last word, she darted toward the cliffs. I followed, not a second behind, as she leaped off one, a tall one, and into the ocean. I dived in, head down, and saw as I fell the whipping fire below me, falling to what would be any humans death. I splashed in, a second after the fire was extinguished in the water, and immediately searched for the bright orange mess. It didn't take long for me to find it, and I swam as fast as I could to it, kicking and splashing, frightening the fish as I followed the wet mass of fire and pale skin into the ocean.

When I reached her, I grabbed out for her kicking leg. She twisted into the water, and splashed, trying to kick away from me. It didn't work, I just grabbed higher, then for her arm. She screeched a loud sound, inhuman by all means, and tried to scratch at me as I tried to hold her so close she couldn't moved. She wouldn't grow tired, I would have to find a way to distract her so I could rip off her head and kill her.

_Could I possible…? Yes!_ I had a plan, and it would definitely work. I started to slowly swim us toward land, and in all her anger and fighting, she didn't even notice we were flowing toward the land. As a big wave started toward us, I let us be carried even closer to land by it. She realized that though, and as she thought threw what I was doing, she understood my plan. She froze in shock.

Perfect. I ripped off her head, and swam toward land, toward La Push. Once I reached the outer area, I went around to a dock outside La Push, in my land and pulled her up quickly, and unnoticed. As I went toward a forest, she fought. In fact, she hadn't stopped fighting since we were out of human site.

Once I was in a rocky corner, I sat down her head on a rock and tore her body apart, and threw all the pieces around. Once her body was split into small pieces, I grabbed some trees and used skills that every man needed in 1917, the last time I was healthy enough to go camping, to start a fire.

I grabbed all of her remains and put her parts in the fire, her head last. Her disembodied head spoke before I set it in the fire, though.

"_I may be dying now, but we'll meet sooner or later in hell, and you won't be able to kill me then."_

I froze for only a half second, as she laughed a creepy laugh, and threw her head into the fire, to join the rest of her burning body.

As soon as I was sure she was gone, I set out the fire, searching for any ashes that could actually be part of her still alive. None were there, and I decided it was time to call my family and write to Bella.

_Was she right? If I was burned some day, I would go to hell, all vampires do, but would she be there? No, I don't think she will, she's too evil for even satan, he would spit her back out again. Or rather, he wouldn't allow her in at all. She would be stuck somewhere worse, somewhere so lonely and such a wasteland that she would be dying to go to hell. _I thought on my way home, but was still unable to clear that threat from my brain. Time heals all wounds, if you're a human, but as a vampire, this kind of wound never heals.

When I was approaching home, I heard angry thoughts and sad thoughts, but mostly worried. My family. Alice must have had a vision and tried to rush home in time to stop me. I'm glad I didn't return earlier.

_God, where is he! That IDIOT! We told him time and time again to call us first, and he chooses the one most dangerous time to be an idiot, to be one! The stupidity! _Ah, good old Rosalie.

_Oh, where is my Son! Why did he have to make such a dangerous choice now?! Couldn't he have called us? Oh, I hope he's ok, I hope Victoria didn't hurt him! _Esme.

_Why must he do this now? Everybody was already really anxious then he has to make us all angry too? Not to mention drive Esme crazy with worry! _Jasper.

_Edward? Can you hear me? I think you may be getting close enough…Esme's still worried that you'll get yourself killed, the only reason she isn't out there looking for you is because I told her not to…_Alice.

_Why does he have to be the dumb one now? He always acts like I don't have a full set of dining room chairs, even though Esme makes sure we always do, and yet he's the one who is either killing or being killed or already had killed someone who's supposed to be super strong!_ Ah, it's so fun to listen to Emmett's thoughts.

_Edward? I hope you can hear me…hurry home, Esme's about on her 50__th towel, she's been wringing them until they break since we got here…she'll finish them all off if you don't get here soon, then she'll be angry at herself for ruining all her towels, I don't want to see her angry…_Always compassionate and understanding Carlisle, worrying about how Esme is going to feel because he knows I'll be home soon.

Only a second later I walked in and was assaulted by so much voices at once out loud that I couldn't hear their thoughts.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Esme.

"Yeah! I wouldn't be able to look Bella in the eyes for the next century! You're so lucky I knew you'd live!" Alice.

"But I'm not lucky that you had to go, everyone was so anxious that I jumped at the slightest movement from miles away!" Jasper.

And those were only a few. Carlisle soon stepped in to tell them to calm down so I could tell why I did it.

"I was so angry that I couldn't stop myself…I was thinking of how the Volturi were trying to get Bella to drink human blood and I had run off so I wouldn't trash the house…" I started, "I was far from home and had seen her hair, and I was going to go home because I forgot my cell phone, but I was so angry at her for putting Bella in this situation that I had to kill her!"

"Well, that's a lovely story, but you haven't even told us if she got away or if she's dead, and why it took so long," Rosalie told me, irritated more than I've ever seen her, and that's very hard to do.

"She's dead, and it took so long because she was going to run and I ran after her and she kept fighting." I answered her.

"Why are you wet? You're clothes might get ruined!" Alice squeaked.

"She went into the ocean, I had to chase her…"

"WHAT?! Those pants were from Louis Raphael! And that shirt was from ED HARDY!!!!" Alice shrieked. Oops.

After a while of being yelled at for ruining the clothing and having the possibility of either being seen or killed, they decided to leave me alone. Maybe it was something to do with my telling them that I wanted to write to Bella that she could come back…

I started to write the letter…

**D/N wow…this was huge! I didn't think I could get that so big! Yay! A whole 4 pages, and not the top of the fourth either! Expect the letter once Mel writes the next chapter…I'm going to be writing it now considering I'm in a good mood :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**M/N: We got a snow day here...so.....here's a chapter!!**

I sat, reading the most recent letter from Edward. Kate had brought it to me like the letters from before. I couldn't believe what it had said. I was so happy that it was finally over! Finally, I could leave the Volturi, and, hopefully, never return!

_My Dear Angel,_

_I have wonderful news! I have killed Victoria, and I'll tell you the details once you come home. She said something rather…mean, when I threw her into the fire. It was basically that she'll see me in hell and that I won't be able to kill her then. I hope to God that you'll be one of the first vampires to go to heaven, and that God will forgive you for being what I made you._

_I feel like I should tell you some small details about how I killed her. I was in the forest when I saw her, and ended up chasing her, but I didn't have a phone, so it was only me. After a small brawl and then a long chase, I killed her, and when I came home, everyone was either angry that I ruined my clothes(Alice, obviously) or angry at me for endangering myself. Rosalie was just angry at me for being an idiot._

_I admit I was one, but right now, I'm too excited to care what she calls me._

_We can finally be together again! Carlisle is going to come and bring you and Kate back, so you'll be safe. I would tell them that Carlisle is coming, so they'll let him in, but don't worry about Kate, I'll make sure she knows._

_I have no more to say right now, so I'll say goodbye, for now. I will see you soon, and I can't wait._

_Love for eternity,_

_E_

I was so happy, that I would be with Edward again. After the fact that I could see my family sank in, I went to tell Aro the news, like Edward suggested. I was worried, however, that things would not go according to plan. I didn't know how right I was...

Aro welcomed me into the room that I was in so many days ago, when they tried to tempt me with human blood. I shuddered at the experience. That was not a very pleasant time.

"Yes, Bella? What is it?" Aro asked me, although I think that he already knew what I was going to tell him. Aro had his ways of finding information...

"I received word from Edward. The, um...problem...has been taken care of. I can go home. Carlisle is coming to get me," I quickly said. I just wanted to get this conversation over with.

"Really dear? I have a problem with that, you see...I don't think that it is safe for you to leave from here yet. You're staying," Aro replied. I was stunned. I couldn't leave, and I had a feeling that Aro would never, ever let me leave. He wanted me to become part of his Volturi Gaurd that much.

"But - " I started to argue.

"Felix," Aro said, "take Bella to her room. Make sure that she doesn't leave."

I left the room before Felix got to me. I went straight to my room, knowing that fighting Aro would not be good. I was outnumbered, because Aro had the entire Volturi Gaurd under his command, and I wasn't one of those extremely strong vampires, like Emmett.

I stayed in my room after that. I knew that somebody was posted outside my door, because I could hear them when they moved, and shuffled around. I knew that if I left, no privacy would be given to me. I would be followed around the castle, like a little kid who got into trouble, so I stayed. I became very thirsty, but no amount of persuasion would get me to tell Aro or another member of the Volturi that. They would just send a human up to my room, and I feared that then, I would not be able to resist.

On the third day after I got the letter from Edward, somebody knocked on my door. After I didn't answer it, a voice said to me, "Bella, I need to talk to you."

After hearing that voice, I flung the door open and enveloped Carlisle in a hug. It was so good to see a member of my family again.

"Bella, it is so good to see you."

"You too, Carlisle. I'm afraid we have a problem though..." I started explaining to him.

"Yes, I know. I've already talked to Aro. He seems to have a pretty tight grip on you right now. I don't think that anything will change his mind."

"What! Are there any ways? You've known him for a long time!"

"Unfortunately not. It seems you're stuck here. But don't worry, I am not leaving here without you. Edward would kill me if I did," Carlisle said with a smile.

My door opened, and there stood Aro with a key in his hand. "Carlisle, it is time for you to go."

"I am not leaving without Bella." Carlisle stood up as he was speaking, so he was level with Aro. I could feel the energy between the two vampires. Both were determined to win this fight.

"Yes, you are. I have control here, and it is time for you to leave."

"But Aro - "I started arguing.

"Bella, it's okay. I'll see you later," Carlisle said. He reached over and gave me a hug goodbye. As he did so, Carlisle whispered in my ear, "I will call Edward and the others. We will not leave here without you."

He straightened up, and left the room. Before Aro closed the door, he said, "We expect to see you out of this room Bella."

He closed the door, seemingly on my fate, but I was hopeful. I knew that Carlisle, Edward, and everybody else would help me get out of this place, and back home where I belonged.

**M/N: Don't you just love snow days? More time to write! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**D/N hey! Depending on if Mel is on a lot or not, we'll hopefully get a lot of chapters done, but don't expect too many in one night, I need to catch up with two friends…plus the holidays coming up…by the way, have fun!READ!!! The italics in this chapter isn't a letter, but a vision. AND! Kate's power is me and Mel's version of her, because her power is never said, trust me, I searched the lexicon.**

I Can't Be Dreaming

I was relaxing at home, thankful that Bella would be home soon and we would be able to be together for forever more. Alice was worried though, because she hadn't seen a vision of Bella coming back yet. When Alice froze and got the smoky look on her face that meant she was having a vision, I poked into her mind.

"_Carlisle, it is time for you to go," Aro said, while holding a key ring packed with keys to rooms in the castle he calls home._

"_I am not leaving without Bella," Carlisle said, standing strait and obviously as determined as Aro to win this fight and bring home Bella._

"_Yes, you are," Aro was close to leaving his calm composure, "I have control here and it is time for you to leave."_

"_But Aro-" Bella started, annoyed that she was being held captive, I hope._

"_Bella, it's okay," Carlisle cut her off, "I'll see you later."_

_Before Aro forced Carlisle to leave, Carlisle hugged Bella._

I don't see how this is possible, Carlisle wouldn't give up on Bella that easily! He would fight to get her out, Bella's as much a part of our family as Alice, Jasper, and I! He would do that for us, but why not fight for Bella! If they force Bella to stay, will she even want me to join her? I would, if that's the only way I could be with her. None of that matters though, because Alice just picked up the phone, meaning it would ring in a second.

"Hello, put me on speaker please, Alice," I could clearly hear Carlisle say.

"Why? If you speak as loud as a human we can hear you anyway," Alice pointed out.

"But I can't, I'm in Volterra, near humans," Carlisle informed her, we could all barely hear because he was talking so quickly and quietly that no human near by would have an idea that he was even talking.

Alice put him on speaker and I immediately assaulted him with questions, "Carlisle, why did you leave Bella there?! There must have been a way to get her out! Why didn't you fight for her longer?! She's as important to me as Esme is to you, I need her!" I stopped for a second waiting for answers.

"Edward, calm down," he said, loudly and slowly, to vampires, but perfect for humans, then added at our speed, "there was no way then to get her out, Aro was determined, and I'm guessing Alice had a vision, but didn't see what I whispered in her ear softly enough that only she could hear."

"What did you whisper?" Alice asked.

"That we'll get her out of there and keep her safe until they decide to forgive us or stop caring if Bella joins," Carlisle said at vampire speed.

"Good idea, but what if they never do?" I asked.

"They will, and if they don't, we'll fight them for Bella's freedom of being forced to join."

"Ok, but how are you going to get her out?" Jasper asked, wanting a plan to be made.

"I will need Alice, Edward, you, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme, and Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate, from the Denali coven, to meet me outside Volterra, so we can make a plan to get in there secretly, take Bella, and get out."

"Ok, I'll handle getting everyone to come," Alice said, "bye!"

"Bye, everyone," Carlisle said at human hearing level, "meet me at the airport nearest to Volterra."

After Carlisle hung up, Alice immediately called the Denali coven and told them who we needed to come, and ordered their plane tickets, then ordered ours, all for the next flights that we could get, which were in two hours for the Denali coven members, and in one hour for us. She then called Kate, already in Volterra, and told her where to meet us.

We packed what a human would consider a normal load for the day we were staying, all clothes folded up small enough that Alice could fit a lot of clothes in, including some for Bella.

______________________________________________________________________________

We were in a motel room outside of Volterra getting ready to plan.

"It's nice to see all of you, but let's get to work," Jasper said, anxious to get to planning an escape.

"First, lets get a map of the castle down. One for each floor, preferably, that way we know where windows and secret entrances are," Carlisle pointed out, and pulled out a number of huge sheets of paper.

"Wait, first we better make sure we are safe," Jasper said, and set a few people to different jobs to do as we're planning. I'm obviously one of those people, keeping a 'ear' on the thoughts of people around us, and Alice an eye in the future. Emmett acted as a sort of guard, and Kate kept us all invisible to the outside world with her amazing power of making certain people invisible to other people.

"Ok, now lets map it out," Carlisle said, and handed a pencil to Eleazar, who drew each floor, starting with the basement, 'dungeons,' to the tallest tower, drawing every hidden entrance way and windows big enough to hold any of us, including Emmett, the biggest of the group.

Once they were all done, we laid them out in order across the floor, in order from the dungeons to the top, and Carisle found on the map where he was with Bella. She had been on the 5th floor, in a room with a balcony, but she wouldn't have dared jumped, they would have killed her for doing that. Yet we have Kate now, so we can have someone go up and no one will see.

"Ok, so the beginning of the plan is obvious, Kate will keep whoever we choose to go up invisible so only Bella and all of us can see her or him, then Bella will go out on the porch, Kate will be watching and when Bella walks out, then goes back in, you make HER invisble to others as well, the the two of them will climb down," Jasper planned out quickly, with little thoughts about it.

"But once she's out of the castle what will we do?" Emmett asked, a second after he thought it.

"That's something we need to figure out, but first, who will go up? Someone stealthy and quiet, but quick as well. We already know that you can't, Edward. You may get distracted, and we need you to listen to what the guard is thinking, so we know if he's checking for Bella or whatever," Jasper pointed out, and made a plan for jobs for everyone. Alice was to check Bella's future, as well as those of her 'guards', Felix and Santiago, two powerless yet strong vampires, to make sure they aren't paying too much attention to her.

Kate's job was obviously to make us all invisible, though everyone else didn't have any major jobs yet.

"Esme, you shouldn't, because if the guard caught you, they may be really angry, and you aren't the best fighter, and they may be expecting you, Carlisle, so neither of you," Jasper started figuring out which ones of the others could do it, "Emmett, you may be able to, if the fighters were less well trained, so not you, but maybe Rosalie could. I'll think about that later. I may be able to do it, but I think I shouldn't, in case the guards are feeding at her door or something. That leaves Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, and Rosalie as possible choices. Bella only knows you, Rosalie, so do you think you could do it?"

"Sure, it's a simple job, should only take a sec," she was obviously not into this very much, but I don't care now, and I'll trust Jasper on this.

"So after she is out, as Emmett pointed out, we have a few more things to do. Once she's out, we should have a car ready with somebody to have her change out of her cloak and into normal clothes, and get her out of the Voturi. For privacy, I think only girls should do this part. the only girls who doen't have jobs are Carmen, Esme, and Tanya. I suggest all three of you do it, so Bella can be in the middle of the backseat as one of you drives your way out of the immediate area, as quickly yet inconspicously as possible. Make sure you look like you'e talking and having a good time, in case someone can see in a bit," Jasper only took a bit to figure out this chunk of the plan out, so we were already on our way out of Volterra.

"What if they go near the forest and Bella sneaks out or something, or is in the trunk and they go on a side road or something? Then someone can meet you in the forest and we can run somewhere else. That will confuse the Volturi a bit," Eleazar added to the plan.

"Good idea, so if you girls are in the car, and Edward is still in Volterra with Alice, and Kate is somewhere close enough to all of you, who will meet you in the forest? Bella should get some blood there too, but at a distance from humans," Jasper pointed out.

"That only leaves Carlisle, Emmett, Eleazar, and you," I pointed out, after being quiet the whole time so far.

"So do we want you all to be there, or only one or two of you?" Jasper asked himself. "I think this would be a good point for me to contribute, along with Emmett, in case she goes for blood somewhere, and also, Carlisle would be a confortable face for her. If Eleazar stays at another car, close to an airport on the other side of the forest or something, we can meet you there once Bella hunts something really quickly, the go on the plane while Esme and Tanya and the rest of the girls are getting there. Then once we're out of Volterra and going to the airport, we'll call Kate, Edward, and Alice, and you can all run through the forest and get to the plane."

"Ok...that's really confusing, but it'll work!" Emmett said, making everyone laugh.

"It's simple, really," Jasper started getting into the plan again for Emmett, and I tuned them and their thoughts out to hear the thoughts of people near by. Boring, mundane, human thoughts, none of which had an idea that we were here, other than the 'do not disturb' sign we have out there, though we don't need it.

Once the plan was done, we left the hotel so we could get set up to start it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When everyone was where they needed to be, always invisible, thanks to Kate, we called each other. Our phones were on a ringtone that is much like that new one that only kids can hear, except it's even higher, and we set it to low, as well. No one answered, and we only let it ring once, all the way through.

As I listened to the guards' thoughts, and saw Alices visions of them not opening the door, I was extremely happy. This might work! I listened to Rosalie's thoughts as Bella climbed down with her, and the guards as they still thought Bella was silent in the room, angry at being forced to stay there.

They reached the outside of the castle quickly, and Rose gave a quick call to Kate, telling her to make Rosalie visible, but not Bella. They got in the car and pretended to chat and laugh as Bella changed at vampire speed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a simple yet lovely T-shirt with a Happy Bunny phrase on it.

I was tempted to follow, but stayed in position, and made sure the guards didn't open the door until we got a text from Rosalie saying that they're out of Volterra. They still didn't open the door, and in my opinion, they're horrible guards. Alice watched Bella's future, and the guards future, switching back and forth quickly, and Bella was soon out of Volterra and officially with Eleazar. Just then, Alice has a vision of them opening the door, and they start thinking of how odd it is that they can't even hear her turning pages in a book or a pen scratching paper.

They opened the door as we got a text saying it's good, and Alice and I sped out, and to the airport we had been at earlier that day.

When we arrived, I ran to Bella and we embraced, hugging so tightly that a human would have died, quickly. We didn't have time to talk though and boarded the plane quickly. When we got on, we started talking at vampire speed about the next part of the plan, the part we hadn't thought about.

"We need to find somewhere to hide her, and only two people can know where she is," Carlisle decided, and Alice told me she knew exactly where to hide her.

_I assure you Edward, Dimitri won't be able to find her, this place is so massive and bland, she won't be visible in it by anyone._


	11. Chapter 11

**M/N: Happy Holidays everybody!!! **

A few days passed after Carlisle had came, and I was beginning to seriously doubt whether or not they were going to come. I was so thirsty, that my eyes were as dark black as they could get. There was a constant ache in the back of my throat, and I knew that if one of the gaurds let a human in here, I would not be able to keep my control.

I suddenly heard a noise coming from the balcony attached to my room. I went out and opened the door. I didn't see anybody, and turned around to go back into my room, when Rosalie appeared out of nowhere. "Rose!" I cried.

"Shh," Rosalie told me, "Be quiet. We're getting you out of here. Kate is going to make us invisible to everybody, so make sure you're holding onto me so we don't lose each other."

I nodded, and Rosalie called someone, I guess it was Kate, and she dissapeared again.

"Come on. Jump down with me," she whispered.

I could hear the wind whistling from her jumping, and quickly followed suit. I wondered where Rosalie was, until she grabbed my arm, pulling me to a black, nondescript car. She suddenly became visible again, which made me assume that I was too. Rosalie motioned for me to get in the car, and when I did, she closed the door and ran.

The person behind the wheel started driving. It was a vampire with strawberry blonde hair. I didn't recognize her. I looked to see who was in the passenger seat, and saw a familiar face.

"Esme!"

"Yes, Bella. I would love to chat, but we have to get you out of here. We don't know when the Volturi are going to discover you missing. By the way, this is Tanya," she motioned the to vampire in the driver's seat, "and Carmen from the Denali Coven."

I glanced at the vampire sitting next to me. She looked very hispanic, with beautiful black hair.

"Bella," Carmen said, "Put these on."

She handed me some clothes, and I put them on quickly at vampire speed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the forest," Tanya replied, "Emmett and Carlisle are going to be there. We figured that you would need to feed before getting on the plane full of humans."

"Yeah. I really need to feed."

"Bella, how long did the Volturi not let you feed?"

"Umm....well, I fed about four days before they tried to get me to drink human blood. That really took a toll, and then after that, never. So about a week, maybe more? And then exposure to humans..."

Esme looked a little shocked, but then became her normal self. "We're here," Tanya said, "Bella, just go straight into the forest. Carlisle and Emmett should be waiting."

I climbed out of the car, and ran straight into the woods. I found Emmett and Carlisle there as promised.

"Hey lil' sis," Emmett said cheerfully, "Good to see you."

"Hey Emmett, Carlisle."

"Hello Bella. We don't have much time, so let's hurry."

I agreed with what Carlisle said, so I hurried while I was hunting. I was careful not to get any blood on my clothes, since I would be going on a plane with humans. I hunted until I couldn't feel the ache at the back of my throat that meant I needed to hunt. I went back to Emmett and Carlisle, and they said my eyes were golden again.

"Let's go Bella," Emmett said, "We need to meet Eleazar at the car."

Emmett, Carlisle, and I ran out of the forest the opposite way we came in. I assumed that the airport was that way.

Just like Emmett said, there was a car similar to the other one waiting for us. We all got in, and the car drove off. The drive took about 10 minutes, while it should have taken 25, because of course, there was a vampire with a need for speed driving. I assumed the driver was Eleazar.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I asked as we were running (at a human pace might I add) in the airport to our plane.

"As of right now, it's an island off the coast of South America, but that could change," Carlisle said. As soon as he said that, his phone started to ring.

"Right. Okay. I'll take her there right now. Bye."

"That was Alice, and the island isn't safe anymore. She said that the Volturi are going to look there."

"Then where -"

"You'll see."

We kept running, and soon came to a terminal. What was there waiting amazed me, but I didn't let it stop me in my tracks.

"Edward!" I cried, and at vampire speed went to hug him.

"My dearest Bella," he whispered, "It's so good to see you again."

"I missed you."

We would have embraced for a much longer amount of time, but we had to board the plane.

After talking to the lady behind the counter, we got our tickets. I saw when Carlisle handed me my ticket that, thanks to Alice, we got first class tickets. It seemed she thought of everything while running through the possibilities my hiding place could be.

"So, Edward, do you know where we're going?" I asked him.

"Yes. We're going to northern Canada. Fun, right?"

"Yeah, except there won't be any penguins!" I joked.

"Penguins, lovely." **(M/N: Yes, I know that is from the books, but I couldn't resist!!)**

* * *

After a long flight that landed in Montreal, and then an even longer drive into the northern reaches of Canada, we were finally at our destination. It was a little house that was in the middle of nowhere. There was, however, a little town about 2 hours away.

There was hunting all over, so that was a plus about where we were located.

"So I'll be here until this mess is taken care of?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "We would stay with you, but we think that it may lead to more danger. You can always call one of us though. Edward is going to stay for a few days, but then he has to leave too."

"Alright," I replied. This seemed to get lonlier and lonlier by the minute.

**M/N: Yay!! Bella's safe from the Volturi. I know that the first part is pretty much a repeat of dot's last chapter, but I think it was pretty interesting in BPOV. And...it was also used because this chapter and Bella's next chapter are meant to be fillers. Sorry about that, but most of the action needs to be in EPOV. Review please!!! Happy Holidays!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**D/n Hi, sorry for the wait, Mel was on vacation, and just beta'd this now…happy late holidays (M/N: happy new year!!!!!)!**

I Can't Be Dreaming

"I need to go hunting, I'll stay away from humans," Jasper said, as he walked out the door to his motorcycle.

"Be careful!" Esme called to him, and he waved back.

Alice was shopping online, and checking the future every once in a while to see if something had changed, but not much changed. Esme was cleaning up the kitchen and making sure the house was perfect, then went to Carlisle's office, where he was working, but would stop for her. Rosalie was reading a magazine about fashion, that Alice had deemed acceptable, and Emmett was playing Halo 3, on the Xbox 360.

I, bored to death, with nothing to do, decided to call Bella.

"Hey, Edward," Bella sighed sadly.

"Hello, love," I spoke, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just bored of it here. I can't have internet incase they trace that, I can't have TV, incase they trace it, and my phone is listed as unknown, again, incase they trace it! It's like even when I escape them, they're ruling my life."

"Well, those are quite a few problems, but I can't help you with any of them," I started, unhappy that she was so unhappy.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you could do something though…" Bella said, a little annoyed.

"Why don't you read?" I asked. When Alice had packed, she was considerate enough to bring all of Bella's books and she had computer games and music, as long as it wasn't traceable.

"I just finished Romeo and Juliet for the fifth time today. Merchant of Venice I have read three times today, and the rest of them somewhere in between three and five times, just today."

"Computer games?" I asked, but I knew those games were sort of boring for her.

"Every single one of the fifty of them are done, twice through," Bella started, but added, "You know that I don't mind, I just wish I could do more to help."

"Yeah, I know, I wish that I had thought about that before I went and got you, but you'll have to live with rereading your books and redoing those games, or listening to music."

"it's not your fault, I'm sorry about complaining so much," Bella started.

I noticed Alice freeze, like she was having a vision, in the middle of bidding on some 'adorable Uggs,' as she says, on ebay.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I'll call you later on," I told her, and hung up after she said bye.

I didn't have to wait long, for a second later, she screamed.

**D/N OOOOH! Cliffie! AND the next chapter doesn't tell you what will happen! Don't worry, as long as Mel does her chapter quickly next, I'll do mine and then you'll find out what her vision was.**


	13. Chapter 13

**M/N: Umm....I don't really have anything to say, except that winter break is almost over, so updates could be getting less frequent...yeah......**

I had just hung up the phone with Edward. "Back to being bored out of my mind," I muttered to myself.

I sat down in a chair, and grabbed Romeo and Juliet from the side table. I had read it multiple times already, but could anybody lose interest in their story? It reminded me a little bit about my relationship with Edward. We weren't exactly forbidden lovers, but how much Romeo and Juliet loved each other was, in my opinion, mirrored in Edward and I.

I read until the part where Romeo finds Juliet dead, and kills himself because of it, but then, I had to put the play down. No matter how many times I read that part, I could never get through it, because of how closely it resembled the time when Edward left me. It was just too much.

I looked outside the window, and saw something beautiful, no matter how much I actually hate it. I saw snow. I guess that it figured, me being so far north in Canada, that it would snow eventually. I wondered if it would be okay for me to go outside, if it wouldn't be dangerous.

I decided that I could leave the house, after all, I did to go hunting. I went outside in what I had on, not bothering to put on a coat, or snow boots. The snow was so different from what it was like in Forks. It wasn't as wet and slushy. It was more of a powder, than slush.

I layed down in it, not caring about the cold. It wasn't even very cold anyways.

Soon, it stopped snowing, and the sky became clear and a fantastic shade of blue. I marveled at the beauty of the snow on the trees, and how undisturbed it was on the ground. Nobody had walked through it, so the snow still twinkled in the sunlight.

_Should I go inside, _I wondered, _or just stay out here?_

The warmth of the house tempted me into going inside, and it finally made me go in. I sat down again with Romeo and Juliet, and I was able to read through the deaths of Romeo and Juliet, because I realized that although their life ended in tradegy, mine and Edward's didn't, and won't. Their story was different from ours, and I would try to keep it that way.

**M/N: so short!!! I'm sorry, but this was a filler that was needed......hopefully dot's chapter should be long........**


	14. Chapter 14

**D/N so sorry about the wait! I forgot it was my chapter!!!!! Soooo sorry…and PLEASE read my stories(I'm on her fave authors) because I would appreciate some REVIEWS!!**

I Can't Be Dreaming

"Alice! What is it?!" I asked her, when she wasn't moving.

"Jasper!!!!" She said, falling into my arms, crying.

"What about him? He was just hunting!" Emmett asked.

_He's GONE! The Volturi were searching for us and found him! They took him!!!! _She thought to me.

"He's gone. The Volturi were searching for us, and found him," I repeated for everyone else.

"_THEY TOOK HIM!!!!_" Alice screamed in agony.

"Hush now, Alice. We'll get him back, sweetie," Esme said, coming to comfort Alice in her grieving.

"Yeah, Alice, don't worry about it. We got Bella out, and that means we can get out Jasper too," Rosalie tried to help her as well.

"We'll go now, Alice," Carlisle told her.

She stopped sobbing, and though she had a hard look on her face, she was obviously feeling a little better, I could hear her thinking a little lighter.

"Edward, call Bella, tell her we're going to be gone, but don't tell her where to though," Alice warned me.

I wouldn't bet against Alice, especially not an angry Alice, so I pressed Bella's speed dial button.

"Hey, Edward," She said in surprise.

"Hello, Bella," I started, "I know we usually only call once a day, but I need to tell you something, we're going on a little emergency trip, but don't worry. Just stay in the house for now, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," She said, sounding surprised at my urgency, "Wait, can't I join you? I could help."

"Not this time, Bella, it's too dangerous."

"Edward…I'm a vampire now, remember?" She said, exasperated at me.

"It's still far too dangerous."

"Fine," Bella spoke sadly, I knew she would be pouting on the other end.

"I will talk more later, okay, Love?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love you, Edward," She sighed, then we hung up.

"Let's go," Alice said, not bothering to use a car, instead just running, not even with suitcases.

"She forgot to tell you that she got our plane tickets while you were talking to Bella," Carlisle informed me.

"Oh, ok."

We ran to the airport in Seattle, where we got on a plane, first class, so we wouldn't have to touch people by accident, and got settled for the ride to Italy. I found out, on the plane, that the airport we were going to land on was the same as the last, so I knew where everything was when we got there. On our way out, we almost-silently, silently to human ears, planned what we were going to do about the Volturi.

Alice froze again.

"I know what room he's in, it's on the first floor, near the inside," Alice informed everyone of Jaspers location.

"Ok, so lets get around the room, surround it, attack, and escape?" Emmett offered.

"No, that won't work. We need to go around the back, and his room will be near enough to get him out and escape by there."

"Ok, Alice, if you're sure," Carlisle told her.

"Let's go," She said, voice hard and angry, but filled with the sadness of missing Jasper.

I wonder if I sound like that sometimes. I can't anymore, but before, when she was being held captive…did I sound like that?

Probably.

We ran around the outside, and came to the forest that surrounds the edge of Volterra, and the Volturi. Sneaking in, we made a way to his room, splitting up.

Alice was with myself, Carlisle with Esme, and Emmett with Rosalie.

As Alice and I ran to the outer window, where Jasper would come through, we had to turn a corner. The corner was very sharp, but we didn't hesitate. Bad choice.

On the other side was Jane. She smiled sadistically at me. I started to try to back up, eyes wide, and felt Alice behind me, frozen. Not another vision NOW! It didn't matter. Jane transformed her sadistic smile to a full glare, and as Alice came out of her vision, she shrieked.

I heard a scream that sounded like Jasper, not far off, calling Alice. A little further off, I heard Rosalie scream, and soon after, Carlisle and Esme. Only a second later, Rosalie was silenced, Alec, I'm guessing, was there.

Soon, Carlisle and Esme stopped, at the same time. Alec was getting closer, and obviously, some vampires were keeping Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme under his power.

"Alice!! Alice!! Are you Ok?!?!" Jasper screamed, repeating it over and over again, until a second later, when Alec came even closer.

"WHY?!??!! Alice shrieked to Jane through the pain.

The pain was so great, so evil, I couldn't wait until Alec came. It hurt, almost as bad as becoming a vampire, almost as bad as burning to death.

I heard Alecs thoughts, as he came closer, concentrating on keeping the others under his control, and soon her turned the corner.

"Hello, Jane," Alec said, that glanced at Alice and I.

A second later, the pain went away, but I could still see! She had let me go! But that wasn't right, no, she wouldn't do that! I was right.

Darkness. Silence. Scentless. I was under Alecs gaze.

**D/N I hope you liked it…almost 3 whole pages! That should be enough to even out for Mel's small one, right? Plus now there's more action!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**M/N: I don't know when dot's going to update this chapter, as I'll be gone on vacation...**

My boredom had streatched to it's limits. If I was a human, I would literally be bored to death, so I guess now I'm bored to undead? I couldn't believe I'm thinking those things! Edward hadn't called me in a few days, and I was worried. What if the Volturi had gotten to them for helping me escape? I was so worried about all of my family!

The passing day stretched into what seemed like eternity. I was slumped on the couch, trying to think of _something _that I could do. The phone rang, and I ran, at vampire speed of course, to get it. I picked the receiver up, "Hello? Edward?"

"Bella, no matter what, don't come. Stay safe. Please, I -" Edward's voice was cut off.

"Edward? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Bella dear," a voice I hated drawled out. It was Aro. He had Edward. He had my family.

"Aro! Let my family go!"

"No, you see, that wouldn't work for me. If you want to see your family alive again, you had better come back to Volterra."

"I promise, I'll come. Just let them go!"

"Bella, no! Stay there! Don't come here!" I could hear Edward's voice in the background.

I heard a scream through the phone; Edward's scream. "Stop hurting him!"

"Then come. We'll be waiting for you."

Aro hung up the phone, and all I could hear in mine was the dial tone, but I didn't hang up the phone. How could my entire family be in the hands of the Volturi? The people I had just escaped from? How did the Volturi get them there? Edward didn't tell me something, which I'm sure explained this whole mess...

Once I became calm, I rushed through the house gathering only the things necessary for an international flight: my passport, one of the Cullen's credit cards, and a suitcase with a few things as to not look suspicious. I ran out the door and to the nearest airport. As I neared the airport, I slowed down to a human pace, and walked in the door.

I went up to one of the counters, where a lady was typing on the computer. The sign above the counter said international flights, so I knew I wasn't bothering her.

"Excuse me, but I need a ticket to Volterra, Italy, for the first available flight."

"Let me check..."

I waited, tapping my foot which she looked up the flights. Every second wasted was another second my family was in Volterra.

"I'm sorry, but we have no flights going to Volterra for a few days. It isn't exactly a popular tourist destination."

"What? Please, I have to get there. I'll pay extra, I'll pay anything!"

"Well, we do have a small commercial plane ready for take-off. It's heading to Rome, but we could probably get them to drop you off at Volterra. Of course, a certain price will be, ah, involved."

"Of course. I'll pay anything. I have to get there." I handed her my credit card and passport, and she started typing information onto the computer.

Margaret (I finally read her name tag) made a call to the terminal, asking them to make the extra stop for me. From what I could tell, it took a bit of negotiating, but she finally hungup the phone. "You're all set to go. Here's your boarding pass."

"Thank you so much!" I told her, and was off at a fast human run to the terminal.


	16. Chapter 16

**D/N heyya…sorry…I've been busy/lazy :)**

I Can't Be Dreaming

Alec let us out of his powers grip twice. Once was to make me call Bella. I warned her not to come, but Aro threatened our deaths, and I know Bella is way to selfless for her own good. Oh, I hope she's selfish this one time.

When Alec let us out of his grip the second time, we found ourselves in a small room. The walls were painted black, and layered with steel and granite, making them slightly harder to break. There were only two holes, one the door, which was covered by Felix, among with many other members of the guard. The other was a small area, too small for even a hand to go through, leading to another room.

There was no light in the room, but we didn't need it. Felix and Santiago, the other guard in front of the door, moved to the side to let Aro in between.

Next to him was Jane, on the other side, Alec, and behind him was his personal guard, Renata. Chelsea, thankfully, wasn't present, and I couldn't hear her thoughts anywhere really near by.

"We expect Bella to be coming soon, but until then, you stay in this room, no hunting. If you wish, we will bring you a few tourists, but no animals," Aro said.

"Please don't bring tourists then," Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked, with fake politeness.

"Yes."

Aro left after that, with Jane, Alec, and Renata following. Felix and Santiago stood in front of the door on the outside, with more guards posted to keep us in until Bella arrived. We started talking, when Felix interrupted.

"Aro forgot to tell you that we are going to be close enough to hear what you're saying at all times, and that you won't get away with any plans of escape. Believe it or not, we have even more secluded rooms. We could put you each in one in a very tall tower, far away from each other. So, just don't talk bad."

He reminded me of Emmett, sort of. We didn't talk much more after that, and a little later, Aro asked if we were thirsty. He left without getting us to drink a humans blood. Only seconds later, I heard action outside. Bella was there supposedly.

Santiago and Felix left the door, and I heard a scream. Bella's. I ran out, not caring about anything but my Bella right now. She was being held be Felix, tightly. Alec was there in a second.

I fell into senselessness.

**D/N yeah…I know, it's really boring, but the fun writing is now switching to Mel now! I know she can do it! Lol…anyway…please read my story When Worlds Collide, I have a load of typos in the first chappie, but I was half asleep while I wrote it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**M/N: Sorry if this has taken so long!!! **

I screamed, trying to get out of Felix's death-tight grip. I saw Edward run into the room, and then, he became still. So still I thought that (although I knew of Alec's power), that he was really dead. For real this time.

Edward was sent back to a different room. I screamed at Aro, telling him to let my family go. I had come, like he told me to.

"In due time Bella. First though, I need to make sure that you'll stay here. Felix, take Bella to her room. Do not leave the door, not for anything."

Felix nodded, and then proceeded to drag me out of the room. I struggled against him, trying to go towards where Edward was, but I don't think anything could escape Felix. Eventually, I relaxed my struggle, knowing it was worthless. When we reached my room, Felix opened the door and shoved me in.

"Make sure you stay there," he said with malice in his voice.

The door slammed shut, and stayed that way. No matter how hard I tried to get out, the door remained firmly closed. I tried the window, but that was locked as well, and I didn't have the key to unlock it.

I sank slowly to the floor, and just sat there. If I was able to cry, I would have. I was back with the Volturi, after finally escaping them, and Aro wouldn't even let my family go! Being back with the Volturi was my worst nightmare, and who knows what they would do now that I was back, after escaping them? I had a feeling allowing me to drink animal blood would not be part of that.

* * *

The days passed by in excruciating pain. They were all so painstakingly slow, and tiresome. I wished that I could be with Edward, but I knew Aro would never allow that.

A few days after my arrival, my throat burned constantly from thirst. Aro summouned me, and I prepared myself for the worst: being presented with a human. I had a feeling that if that happened, resisting would be futile. That I would automatically go after it, because of my intense thirst.

Felix walked me into the throne room. Aro was there, of course, but Marcus and Caius weren't. That surprised me. Neither Alec or Jane was there either. I wondered why.

"Bella, you look thirsty. Here, I will call for some food to -"

"Save it Aro," I said. I was in a horrible mood, and my thirst did not help it.

"Why, Bella. What's wrong?" Aro asked sweetly, as if he didn't already know what was wrong.

"Where is Edward? Where is my family?" I demanded.

"I sent them...somewhere else. I couldn't risk them trying to help you escape again. I sent Marcus, Caius, Alec, and Jane with them. I want no mistakes."

"Bring them back! Or, better yet, let them go home! I fulfilled your request and came here, now hold up your end of the deal! Let my family leave this place, or wherever they are, and go home!"

"I can't do that Bella."

"Yes, you can. I know that you want me alive. I _will _kill myself if you don't let my family leave."

"And how will you do that?" Aro coldly replied.

"Just wait and find out, because if you don't do what I ask, it will happen."

Aro shook his head. "Bella, you'll snap out of it. Felix, take her back to her room. Make sure nothing happens to her, like she said, we want her alive."

Similar to those few days ago, I was dragged kicking and screaming back to my room. This time, however, Felix came into the room with me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Making sure nothing happens to you, like Aro said. I'm doing my job the best that I can." Felix smiled at that, and sat down in a chair, watching me.

I sighed, and grabbed a random book off of the shelf. I could do nothing while Felix was in the room.

I glanced at the title, The Lord of the Rings. This would keep me occupied for a time.

As I got lost in the words, my mind soon wandered. I wondered if I should try to keep with my threat to Aro. Should I try to kill myself? Aro will never grant my request unless I act. Memory brought me back to Arizona, and the ballet studio. I remembered that James was killed by fire. Well, being ripped to pieces first, but the fire was what ended up killed him. Could I do that? Throw myself into the blazes of fire? I wasn't sure, but I had to do something. There was no vampire I knew who would help me, so I had to do this myself.

I figured that I could possibly start a fire in the room, even though I had no matches or lighters. It couldn't be hard enough, right? Just grab two pieces of (broken) furniture, and rub it together, like they do on TV. I then realized that there were torches in the hall, keeping the hallways lit. If I could just steal one of those, I could set fire to some furniture. That would work much better...

Now, Felix just needed to leave the room. Luck was coming my way, and Felix was soon called down by Aro, to talk to him. I hoped that one, the door would not be locked, and two, there would not be another guard outside of the door.

As soon as Felix stepped outside of the door, I put my plan into action. While I waited for him to get far enough away, I broke apart different pieces of furniture, making a make-shift bonfire of sorts. After that was done, I went up to the door and turned the handle. I slowly opened the door, and glanced around. Nobody was around! I quickly grabbed a torch from the wall and entered my room again. I set fire to the pile of wood, and stood against the door while I waited for the flame to grow.

It consumed the pile somewhat fast. I only waited for about ten minutes before the bonfire was large enough for me to stand in. I gulped, and started walking towards the flames. I was inches away, and could feel the heat on my cold skin. I savored the warmth that I knew would soon encompass me in burning torture.

While standing there, I didn't notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. The door burst open, and there stood a vampire that I didn't know. Later, I learned his name was Santiago. Before I had a chance to throw myself to the fire, he ran towards me and knocked me away.

He grabbed me, and ran me out of the room. I could see other vampires going towards my room, presumably to put out the flames.

I arrived in the throne room, to a very angry Aro.

"Bella! Why did you try to do this?"

I didn't answer him. He knew the answer, and just asked me that because it was expected.

"Bella...what do you think Edward would say if he knew about what you just did?"

I could tell that the color drained from my face. I knew what he would do. He would try to kill himself as well.

"Don't - don't tell him," I managed to say.

"I might have to..."

"If you do, I'll just try to kill myself again. And if that doesn't work, again, and again. I have to get lucky sometime."

"No Bella. You _will _behave."

"Only if my family can leave."

Aro shook his head, "That isn't an option!"

"Fine," I said. I turned around, and started to walk out the door back to my room.

"Bella! Fine, your family can come back, but they are not leaving Volterra."

"It's a start," I replied, but I was ecstatic. We had a better chance of getting out of here together.

"They will be here in two days."

I smiled, walking out of the room.

"Two days? Why two days? You know that they are right -" Santiago asked.

"You'll see soon...very soon," was Aro's calm reply.

**M/N: Whew, that was fun to write!! How did you like Bella's "suicide" attempt? Sorry if it was a little unbelievable, but another vampire couldn't have helped her, so....**


	18. Chapter 18

**D/N sorry it took so long, I forgot it was my chappie!! This story is close to done, only a few more chappies!!!**

I Can't Be Dreaming

When I ran out, Alec used his power on me, and, I'm guessing, because they were all there when I woke up, that the rest of my family followed me out and were put under his power as well.

He let go of us in a different room, in a very high tower, overlooking Volterra, so much so, that if we tried to jump out, we'd give ourselves away as vampires, and, therefore, Aro would kill us anyway.

"Where's Bella?!" I screamed, and Jasper came toward me, grabbing me by the shoulder.

His power, even as he touched me, didn't make me very calm, and Emmett had to grab hold of me so I wouldn't attack Aro.

"Oh, she's somewhere in here, I can't tell you exactly where, oh, and no one who knows will come in your mind-reading distance, unless I know they can block their thoughts well," Aro said, as his old lips pulled up to a ghoulish grin.

I growled, trying to escape Emmett, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Alice, you shouldn't try seeing her, we have one of those dogs that you had thought of before, one called Jacob, in the same room as her," Aro added.

Alice gasped, and got angry too, but Jasper was able to calm her down by hugging her from behind.

"Aro, why must you do this? Is it really necessary?" Asked Carlisle.

"Yes," Aro said curtly.

He left after that, leaving a few guards to watch the doors.

Time passed by. It seemed useless, stupid, and unnecessary. I wanted to see Bella again, and he told us she was there, in the house, but I was too far away to hear anything. We were on the very end of the palace, too far to even hear what was happening in the center.

After some time, Aro came up to our 'room.'

"Hello, I just wanted to give you a nice update on Bella," His smiled was more cruel and creepy-looking than before, even.

"What?" I asked.

_She killed herself._ He thought.

_NO! Bella, gone? I thought she was safe, now that she was a vampire! That she couldn't die! But now, why can't I jump out the window? I want to die, I really do! Why, why WHY did she do this to herself?!?! _I thought.

"What is it?!?!" Alice asked.

"She killed herself," Aro said bluntly, like it didn't matter that Bella had died.

How DARE he? He let her do it, why? Why did she do it, anyway?!?!

"Why?" asked Emmett, speaking his mind.

"Oh, you'll find out, soon."

Aro was grinning as before, as he turned and left the room, thinking of random math problems and facts, nothing about Bella.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was in the pain and anguish for two days, constantly thinking about Bella, and suicide. Emmett and Jasper had to hold me down, and a guard had to be placed at each window, just to stop me from doing it.

Aro came in, yet again.

"Guess what?" He said, dryly.

"What?" I growled, not in the mood for his games and cruelty.

He replayed an event he had taken from Santiago's mind, two days ago.

_Santiago was walking down the hallway, after talking to Aro. He thought he saw a light similar to firelight coming out of the room Bella was in. Running in, he pulled Bella away from the fire, built in the center of the room from torn furniture. Some others extinguished it._

_Bella was Alive._

The moment ended, and Aro smiled.

I was stunned, unable to move, for a few minutes, before I realized that Bella, alive, was somewhere close, and I could get there. I tried running out of Emmett and Jaspers grips, but they wouldn't have it, thinking I was going to commit suicide. I breathed out in annoyance.

"Bella is alive! He tricked even me, guys, you can let go of me now!" I almost growled at them.

"Nah, I like holding on to ya," Emmett said, smiling goofily.

I growled, trying to shake off his grip as Jasper let go. Emmett soon let go as well. Aro wasn't amused, he was still waiting for us to listen to him more.

"I promised her I'd bring you back, but she doesn't know where you've been, so just leave that be, she doesn't need to know," He started, "I am going to be with Bella in the throne room, your guards will take you down there in a little bit."

Oh, I couldn't wait! Aro left the room, and, as he promised, the guards around us escorted us downstairs. I'd rather not be escorted or told what to do, but in Volterra that wasn't an option.

In the thrown room, Bella was waiting for us, pacing, and when I came in, she made her way through the guards and hugged me.

"Edward!" she cried.

"Bella," I was still in shock, and in more shock at actually seeing her.

"I'm sorry to break your embrace, but you need to come over here," Aro said, almost sounding like a dictator.

We all walked there, and were soon surrounded by guards.

"Well, they're here, Bella, what were you expecting to happen next?" Aro said once the guards had surrounded us.

"Us to go, you to leave us alone, that sort of thing," She said.

Aro laughed and shook his head.

"How about, we make a deal? You, Edward, Alice, and maybe Jasper can join, the rest of you could even join, but whoever doesn't can leave," Aro said.

"No."

Carlisle and I had said that at the same time Bella said it.

"None of my family want to join, Aro," Carlisle continued.

"Well, I guess I can be kind, and say that, if Bella and one other can defeat a member of the Volturi, both the other member of your family and the member of the Volturi my choice, I will let you all go. If you don't, anyone I don't find useful will die, the rest will have no choice but to join or follow the others," Aro said.

"Is that the only way, Aro?" asked Carlisle.

"No, but the others you have already denied."

"Fine," Bella said.

I don't know what she was thinking, it was a given that Aro would choose who he thought to be the weakest of us, and one of the strongest members of his guard, most likely Felix, to go against them.

"Good, Bella," He said, with that ghoulish smile on again, "Hmm…who will I choose…"

"One last thing, will you NOT choose someone like Jane or Alec? No powers on your part?" Bella asked.

"That is one thing I can agree to," He started, and pondered for a while, "Felix, and Esme."

**D/N dundunduuun…lol, hopefully the rest will be good!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**M/N: Happy late Valentines Day!!! Oh, and next chapter is the last chapter, sorry guys!  
**

_"That is one thing I can agree to," He started, and pondered for a while, "Felix, and Esme."_

I was, well, not surprised, but shocked at who he had chosen. It made sense on his part to choose Felix, he was the strongest non-giften vampire in the Volturi Guard, and then to choose Esme, a non-gifted motherly type vampire. I looked over at Esme, and she seemed to have accepted the challenge.

Esme walked up to join me, and Alec turned to face the rest of my family, who then went completely still under his power. She gave my hand a quick, but comforting, squeeze, and then we stood there, awaiting the beginning of the fight. Felix also stepped up to face us. He seemed very calm about everything, while I was as nervous as, well, how nervous do you think you would be facing Felix?

"Begin," Aro said calmly, and then Felix started running towards us. We quickly sidestepped him, and he went in between both of us. Turning, Felix faced us again. He did the same thing multiple times, and Esme and I were evading him.

Suddenly, Felix changed his tactic, and went after me. With his attention focused solely on me, it got harder and harder to evade him. Esme did her best, and started to attack him while his attention was on me. She moved in to attack him, and he suddenly slammed his arm back and sent her flying at the wall. As she hit, I heard her cry of pain.

"Esme!" I cried I went to try to reach her, but Felix was in my way.

He jumped towards me, and I managed to move out of the way in time. This game of cat and mouse continued for some time, until Esme recovered. He didn't even seem notice when Esme returned to the fight. She moved slowly, careful to stay out of Felix's line of sight. Finally, when the perfect moment came, Esme struck Felix and managed to knock him down.

She was beating him easily, as he was as disoriented as a vampire could be and still on the ground. I started to join her in finishing him off, when cries of pain caused me to stop in my tracks. I glanced over at my family, and saw Edward and Carlisle on the ground writhing in pain. The others were still held in senselessness. So this was their plan if we were winning? Jane would torture our loved ones? Aro is definitely cruel.

I left Esme to what she was doing. Though I knew I had to help her, I needed to help Edward! I then ran to Edward and Carlisle. "Edward! Carlisle!" I cried, almost in pain.

Times like these made we wish my power worked on others, instead of just blocking _my_ mind alone. I tried as hard as I could to block at least Edward from Jane's horrible power, but it wasn't working! Looking over at Esme, she was making fast work of Felix, until she finally noticed Carlisle and Edward.

"Carlisle!" she screamed, almost in as much pain as he was in.

"Esme, no! Finish him! I'll take care of them!" I cried out to her.

She nodded, having heard me over the cries of our loved ones, but I noticed the pained look in her eyes. I focused again, and the painful look in sweet, motherly, Esme's eyes were the things that finally pushed me, and my power, over the edge. How _dare _they do that to Esme?! How dare they make our entire family suffer because of _their own_ actions?!

They must be even worse than Edward thought, they are past cruel, close to evil. No. From what I've seen just today, torturing and using us, along with making Edward and the others think I was dead among other things, they _are _evil. They're the _essence_ of evil!

I was so focused in making my power spread to Edward, that I didn't notice when Edward slowly stopped moving, and was still. He wasn't in pain! I had done it!! He started to sit up, and by looking at Jane, and the horrified look on her young face, I knew my power had spread. Though I was ecstatic, I started to work on covering Carlisle as well.

**M/N: I hope you like it! I've never really written a battle scene-type thing before, so sorry if it isn't very good!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**D/N Hello people! You aren't getting this as I write this, but I needed to thank a few awesome reviewers…they're the top 3 reviewers and have all reviewed at least 9 times (hopefully 10, if they reviewed for the last chapter) I'll mention them at the bottom, cuz I can't right now…anyway…could you guys please go on my account and R&R my new oneshot, Melody Maker(yes, I realize that I used mel's name...it was entirely intentional)  
**

I Can't Be Dreaming

As Esme walked up to join Bella in a battle I wish never had to happen, I felt myself go under Alec's spell. There's no way to describe how much I wished I could see or hear what was going on! But I took that back once I could.

My body seemed to be burning, in an intense pain I haven't felt for such a long time since my change. Saying it hurt would be like saying Bella is pretty. An unacceptable understatement. Bella was never pretty, she has always been more than pretty, a beautiful girl, even if she tripped all the time and fell in love with a monster.

But all thoughts of Bella left my head for just a second as the pain continued, intensified, even and I heard Carlisle's screams along with my own.

_Jane._

Why us? Why put anyone in pain!

"Edward! Carlisle!" I heard an angel say.

No angel, Bella. Had she stopped fighting? No! she needed to be back out there helping Esme! I wouldn't want to look in Carlisle's eyes if Bella's saving me from this pain killed Esme.

I couldn't tell her to go back though, I couldn't say a thing, because I was screaming too much, and couldn't stop my screams.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed.

"Esme, no!" Bella said, "Finish him! I'll take care of them!"

I was going to tell her to continue fighting, but couldn't, through my screams, until…

The pain left me, the only screaming in the room was Carlisles, and I tried to sit up. Bella was concentrating, and she looked into my eyes. There was sadness there, and I needed to fix it. Everything else in the room was gone as I tried to help my love. She glanced at Jane.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked caressing her face.

"I can't cover Carlisle yet with my power," she said.

"So, you're covering me?" I asked her.

She nodded, a mischievous grin on her face, but her eyes were still sad.

"Bella, you have a new power, that's great, but why aren't you helping Esme?" I asked then, remembering the fight going on between Esme and Felix.

She turned around slightly, to see how it was going, and I looked where she did. Esme had torn of Felix's head, and an arm, and was currently working on tearing him to bits, with a happy grin on her face, until she looked our way.

When she remembered that Carlisle was in pain, her eyes got sadder, and her grin became a frown, then a scowl aimed at Felix, as her eyes began to show hatred and anger among other emotions.

She kept tearing at him, and tearing at him more, angry thoughts flowing through her brain, as Bella kept trying to get Carlisle under her power instead of Jane's. Soon, Felix was in pieces, spread around the room. Esme then ran to Carlisle, but, as she approached, she was taken under Jane's power as well.

I heard Aro sigh, and glanced at him, ignoring everyone's thoughts so I could concentrate on what was really happening.

"Stop, Jane, Alec, they have won," he ordered her.

She did, but she wasn't happy about it, and had to face away from us so she wouldn't attack. Aro then continued. Alec felt the same, I could tell.

"You have won, and I stay true to my promises, so you may leave," he snapped his fingers, and Demitri, Santiago, and a few of the other guards, went in a half circle around us, and walked behind us as we left the grounds.

When we were out of there, we went to the airport, to go home.

This last adventure was hopefully the last time Bella and I would have to be separated.

**D/N ah…this is my last D/N unless we come up with a new installment…sad…but here are the top 3 reviewers!**

**cpagirl**

**Latuacantante4him**

**paintyouarainbow**

**Thanks to all of you, though! We appreciated all of your support!!!(and they made me smile)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, this is mel and dot. We're letting you know that *drum roll please*.........there is a new installment to the Dreaming Series!! (btw, this isnt the official name, i just made it up). It's called Is She Dreaming? and the first chapter is currently up on my account (if you haven't noticed yet).**


End file.
